


Досье

by elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мысленные пометки относительно Наполеона Соло Илья Курякин начал делать исключительно от скуки. Когда не было возможности отвлечься от раздражающего напарника никаким другим путем, выстраивание списка его недостатков спасало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Досье

Все зеркало снова было в белесых разводах. Вода в Будапеште была жесткая, солей много, и потому любая, даже самая маленькая капля оставляла отвратительный след. 

«Неаккуратный», — сделал Илья мысленную пометку и с раздражением начал приводить зеркало в порядок. Иначе не побреешься. 

Вообще-то, даже в тех городах, где вода была мягкая, зеркала в ванных комнатах квартир, где их с Соло размещали, оказывались неизменно забрызганными. Привычка Ильи после себя оставлять полный порядок Соло была чужда почти так же, как история КПСС. 

«Привык жить в гостиницах», — поставил еще одну галочку Илья и достал из несессера станок, сменил лезвие и вдруг не нашел на привычном месте помазок. Куда он запропастился? Вчера же был тут.

— Обслуживание номеров!

Илья покосился на дверь, секунду назад плотно закрытую. Теперь она была распахнута, и в проеме виднелась свежая, блестящая зубастой улыбкой рожа Соло. 

— Тебе чего надо?

Соло протянул чашку с крутым кипятком — пар шел и оседал на только что отдраенном зеркале.

— Чайник вскипел, и я подумал, что ты не зря его ставил. 

— Спасибо, — буркнул Илья. «Услужливый. Что-то ему надо». Чашку с кипятком из пальцев Соло он забрал и продолжил искать помазок. Ну точно клал же вчера!

— Помазок не видел?

— Я его выкинул.

Илье показалось, что он ослышался. Но Соло, стоило на того обернуться, кивнул, подтверждая свои слова. 

— Как выкинул?

Голову открутить. К чертовой бабушке. И все, что от тела торчит, тоже. 

— Он был ужасен. Щетина жесткая, дешевая, — Соло поправил полотенце, лежащее на плечах хомутом — такому жеребцу в самый раз, — прислонился плечом к дверному косяку. Илья попытался досчитать про себя хотя бы до пяти. 

— Мне он нравился. 

— А твоей коже — нет. У тебя раздражение вот тут постоянно, — Соло провел пальцем по своей литой американской челюсти, где, конечно, никакого раздражения не наблюдалось, и сложил руки на груди — воплощенное осуждение. «Ах ты подлый гад!» — подумал Илья. — «Внимательный подлый гад!» Наверное, Соло заметил, что подошел к краю пропасти, потому сделал испуганное лицо и полез в карман халата, жестом фокусника извлек оттуда новый помазок. Ручка у этого была синяя, а не красная, как у старого, щетина — даже на вид мягкая, волосок к волоску. 

— Барсучий ворс, — Соло держал помазок так, словно перед ним расположился целый класс учеников, а он им первый раз эбонитовую палочку показывает. — Никакого раздражения, потрясающие массажные свойства, прослужит при должном уходе лет десять. 

Илья молниеносно выхватил помазок и попытался закрыть дверь, но как тут закроешь — если Соло захочет, его с места ЗИЛ не сдвинет. 

— И, бога ради, возьми уже мой крем — этим мылом шины мыть грешно, а ты на лицо его наносишь, — скривил губы Соло. Так и просил в таблицу, зараза. «Высокомерный», — отметил Илья уже не в первый раз, но, если не отвлечься на упорядочение своих наблюдений за, черт бы его побрал, коллегой, все кончится дракой. Опять. Илья сжал зубы и протянул руку к мылу.

— Большевик, — пропел Соло препаскуднейшим голосом. — Крем. Вторая полка. 

«Настойчивый. В любую жопу без мыла», — подумал Илья и усмехнулся — действительно, без мыла. С кремом. 

— Он вкусно пахнет, увлажняет... — снова раззявил Соло рот — он его вообще закрывает? — и Илья швырнул подаренный помазок в раковину. Чашечка подпрыгнула, но, к счастью, не пролилась, а то Илья обварил бы себе левое бедро. 

— Пшел вон, коробейник проклятый! Дай побриться!

Соло неодобрительно поцокал языком, но все-таки свалил из поля видимости. Илья поглядел на мыло, потом на тюбик крема, потом снова на мыло. Ладно, не отравил же его этот засранец, право слово. Можно и попробовать. 

Мысленные пометки относительно Наполеона Соло Илья Курякин начал делать исключительно от скуки. Когда не было возможности отвлечься от раздражающего напарника никаким другим путем, выстраивание списка его недостатков спасало. Кроме того, всегда было что обсудить с Габи. Она с удовольствием слушала истории о том, какой Соло вредный, невыносимый, отвратительный — как его только земля носит? 

Неаккуратный с зеркалом в ванной, Соло был до одури педантичен в вопросах хранения одежды. На какой хрен ему на десятидневную поездку, в которой основную часть времени они проведут в помещении, три костюма и девять рубашек, Илья понять не мог никак. 

— Почему только девять? — решил подколоть Илья. — Почему не десять?

— В крайнем случае, постираю, — пожал плечами Соло. Острота до цели не дошла.

Неизменно при заселении в новый номер или квартиру Соло устраивал из развешивания тряпок на вешалки настоящий ритуал. Мало того — он умудрялся обязательно что-нибудь прикупить в любом городе, даже провинциальном. «Шмоточник», — занес Илья в воображаемое досье.

Соло способен был потратить на покупку продуктов то количество денег, на которое Илья мог спокойно, ни в чем себе не отказывая, жить неделю. «Транжира», — пометил Илья и дважды подчеркнул чернильным карандашом. Но готовил, надо сказать, этот гад и правда вкусно. Даже если возможности основательно закупиться, промотав недельный бюджет, не оказывалось. «Находчивый», — добавил Илья в список, уминая как-то зверски вкусную лазанью, которую Соло умудрился приготовить из банки тушенки. 

«Пижон», — фыркнул Илья под нос, когда Соло на его глазах пятнадцать минут подбирал галстук к рубашке. «Лентяй», — прибавил Илья, наблюдая, как Соло перелистывает по десять-двадцать страниц самоучителя очередного европейского языка — письменные задания этот паршивец никогда не делал. Илья вспоминал зубрежку немецкого и английского, к которой он подходил со всей ответственностью отличника: строчки, словарная тетрадь, пересказы... «Талантливый», — вздохнул Илья, нехотя вычеркивая из списка «лентяй», когда Соло, снова лишь наскоро проглядев самоучитель, заворковал с продавщицей в Бухаресте на очень и очень сносном румынском. Правда, надолго эта характеристика из воображаемой папочки не пропала — Соло как-то отказался мыть посуду после очередного кулинарного экзерсиса и разлегся в своей комнатке с томиком запрещенного (и поделом!) на территории СССР «Скотного двора». Едва ли не зубами отдирая присохший жир от сковородки, Илья глухо матерился и желал Наполеону Соло мучительной смерти, хотя в желудке было приятно тепло и тяжело — накормил его американец в очередной раз просто замечательно. 

Список рос, как пушкинский Гвидон — не по дням, а по часам. Наглый, вредный, кобель, педант, мот, язва, павлин, слушает джаз, громко дышит. Илью раздражало все. 

— Он же спит в другой комнате, — Габи вопросительно подняла брови, отпивая из чашки крепкого чая. Илья приучил ее пить с лимоном и медом, сам аккуратно выставлял на столик розеточку и блюдца. Но Габи упорно лезла ложкой прямо в банку. Очаровательная безобразница.

— Когда я прохожу мимо его двери ночью, я его слышу!

Габи хмыкнула:

— Может, ему снится что-то... особенное? Вот он и дышит так.

Илья не понял. Потом понял и покраснел. Умела эта девчушка играючи вогнать в краску. 

— Все равно, это раздражает, — покачал головой Илья, посмотрел на опустевшую баночку меда и подумал, что надо бы где-нибудь раздобыть настоящего вишневого варенья. С косточками. Как у бабушки.

— Так не ходи мимо моей двери! — елейно улыбнулся Соло, входя в комнату. «Подслушивает, падла такая!» — едва не вскочил с места Илья. Он тут, вообще-то, с Габи чай пьет, а этот под дверью сидит, что ли? Не за теми шпионит, морда црушная.

— Или беруши купи, — продолжил Соло, взял из рук у Габи ложечку и аккуратно выгреб последнее из баночки. Скотина, для кого розеточку поставили? — Отличный мед. Гречишный? Кстати, привет, дорогая.

Сказал — и вышел, засунув ложку за щеку. «Козлина!» — подумал Илья, но в списочек не внес. Слишком расплывчатая, чересчур общая характеристика. Илье нужна была конкретика, чтобы каждое слово можно было вытаскивать из памяти и с наслаждением смаковать. 

Вот и теперь, выходя из ванной и аккуратно трогая гладкие и мягкие щеки и подбородок, Илья думал: «Франт. Пустозвон. Любит себя, как девка красная».

— Спасибо, хороший крем, — Илья посчитал нужным отблагодарить Соло — все-таки, с его чудодейственной притиркой и правда было лучше.

— Пользуйся, большевик, — Соло подхватил кастрюльку с плиты, и Илья приготовился, приосанился, потому что знал, что сейчас будет. — Проклятье, когда уже нас заселят в квартиру с нормальной туркой? Хоть с какой-нибудь туркой? 

— Нытик, — с наслаждением озвучил Илья очередную, стоящую где-то между «барахольщик» и «клоун», строчку из любовно собранного досье. Соло только неодобрительно покосился на него через плечо и разлил кофе по чашкам:

— Стоит поспешить. И оденься прилично — нам в посольство нужно.

— Что тебе не нравится в моей одежде? — Илья подвинул сахарницу поближе и насыпал в черный, как душа Соло, кофе две чайные ложки с горкой. Соло, взяв свою чашку, направился в коридор:

— Очень уж ты в ней русский, — и скрылся за поворотом. Напомаживаться пошел, денди комнатный. Илья поднес чашку к губам и аккуратно подул. Пахло замечательно. И чего Соло все время жалуется на отсутствие турки? У него и с кастрюлькой все отлично получается. 

Соло раздражал Илью не только простым наличием всех этих недостатков, но и их несметным количеством. Собирать их, наверное, уже и не нужно было — и так список получался длиннее, чем БАМ, да и успокаивать это развлечение перестало. Но Илья не мог остановиться. Никогда Илья не замечал за собой склонности к азартным играм — этот порок он оставлял Соло, — но новые и новые мелочи подмечал с утроенным усердием. В ход пошли не только односложные характеристики — часто Илья не мог уложить подмеченное в хлесткое, короткое и точное определение. Соло перестал быть набором исключительно недостатков — случались и нейтральные моменты. И это иррационально пугало Илью — так ведь и до положительных недалеко. 

Например, Соло был обаятельный. Конечно, на Илью его чары не действовали, но вот на всех окружающих — еще как. Даже на Габи, а ведь она казалась образцом выдержки. 

— Ты придираешься, — как-то сказала Габи, когда Илья в очередной раз попытался поднять тему неорганизованности Соло и полной его неспособности к порядку хоть где-нибудь, кроме собственного шкафа. — Ну, отошел от плана. Хуже не стало. Даже ускорило процесс. 

— Установка была четкая — не вступать в контакт с сотрудниками, — откупорил Илья крышку банки с вареньем — нашел-таки. Габи сунула палец прямо в вишневую гущу, выудила ягоду и отправила в рот:

— А он вступил. И мы выиграли пятнадцать минут. 

Илья не знал, что его возмутило больше: то, что Габи совершенно по-свински обошлась с вареньем или что взялась защищать американца.

— Действительно, — Илья отодвинул банку ровно в ту секунду, когда Габи потянулась за еще одной ягодой. — Дуракам закон не писан. И возьми ложку. Руки грязные. 

Габи только фыркнула и вышла из комнаты.

— Ты куда? — встревожился Илья. Не обидел ли он девушку? 

— К Уэверли, — донеслось из коридора. — Инструкции получать. 

Хлопнула входная дверь. Илья опустился в кресло и уставился на банку варенья. Вот, теперь из-за этого Соло он еще и чай с Габи упустил. Хотя, конечно, она действительно могла спешить к начальнику — он всегда разъяснял ей детали новых операций отдельно. 

— Инструкции, — мурлыкнул Соло, заходя в комнату, и тут же направился к банке с вареньем. «Смена пажеского караула», — подумал Илья. Банку отодвигать не стал. Соло подхватил вишенку, едва запачкав пальцы — Габи то измазалась чуть не по запястье: — Всех бы так инструктировали. 

Илья предупредительно кашлянул:

— Давай без намеков. 

Соло примирительно поднял руки — сама невинность, — заметил каплю варенья на большом пальце и тут же ее слизнул:

— Отличное варенье. А ты угомонись с чайными церемониями. Девушки, знаешь, не только этим с мужчинами занимаются. И мы не в Японии. 

«Убить бы тебя, зараза», — подумал Илья лениво. Но очередную отметку сделал — бьет не в бровь, а в глаз. И никаких экивоков, никакой придури, если хочет действительно что-то важное сказать. 

— Хотя, — продолжил Соло, усаживаясь в соседнее кресло и прикрывая глаза, — Уэверли, прямо скажем, мужчина интересный... 

— Это ты к чему клонишь? — Илья уже приготовился каким-нибудь образом доказывать, что он тоже не лыком шит. Соло только из-под ресниц глазищами своими подлыми блеснул:

— Ни к чему. Что, не интересный? На мой взгляд, очень даже. Джентльмен. И чай у него, пожалуй, получше. 

Даже дать в морду расхотелось почему-то. Илья протянул руку, сграбастал банку и сам пальцами влез в варенье. 

— Ууууу, большевик, — вытянул губы трубочкой Соло. — Может, мороженого? 

— Пошел ты нахуй, — по-русски ответил Илья с набитым ртом и сплюнул косточки в ладонь. Соло, что удивительно, встал и ушел куда-то — на кухню, судя по звуку. А ведь мог, как обычно, продолжить юродствовать. «Понимающий», — подумал Илья и отправил в рот еще одну вишню. 

После истории с инструкциями Соло стал все чаще представать перед взором Ильи в лучшем свете. А ведь Илья Курякин считал свой взор достаточно суровым. Наверное, дело было в том, что все недостатки уже были вычислены и задокументированы, внесены в картотеку. Теперь оставались только...

Нет. Никакие не достоинства. Ну какое это достоинство — не шуметь и Дэвиса своего выключить, когда у соседа голова болит? Вежливость обычная. Или принятие на свои плечи всех бытовых мелочей вроде стирки воротничков и ненавистного мытья посуды, когда у второго жильца сломано три пальца — что, достоинство? Нет, всего лишь рациональный подход. Особенно если учесть, что пальцы были сломаны в процессе спасения этого самого Соло. 

После трех недель в одной квартире, спрятавшейся в глухом переулке, потерявшемся в Мала Стране, Илья сделал еще несколько отметок в воображаемом досье. Соло — отличный собеседник, если не пребывает в настроении поязвить. Например, он довольно здраво рассуждал об идеях Толстого, пару раз совершенно непатриотично, но очень точно высказался насчет апокалиптических размышлений Кеннана о Союзе, даже одобрил некоторые картины Маевского, хотя в целом соцреализм осудил, причем использовал при этом крайне мудреные термины. 

— Хочешь монументальности, — неопределенно махнул Соло рукой в сторону окна, — поехали со мной в Париж как-нибудь. Увидишь классицизм без жалкой попытки привить ему реализм. 

— А реализм тебе что сделал? — искренне поинтересовался Илья. Соло закатил глаза и шумно вздохнул:

— Потому что не надо достижения Мичурина на искусство переносить. 

Илья спорить не стал. С таким поспорь на его поле. Уж если Соло в чем-то был уверен, в чем-то разбирался, лучше было ему довериться. Проколов вроде того, с сигнализацией, Соло больше не допускал. «Интересный», — пометил себе Илья и сам ужаснулся: кажется, это очень, очень положительная характеристика. Последний раз он использовал по отношению к кому-то слово «интересный» в пионерлагере, когда ездил туда вожатым. Интересной была Ниночка, вторая вожатая, девушка бойкая, веселая, с огоньком, с короткой мальчишеской стрижкой, гонявшая, в отличие от всех остальных девчонок, в футбол и не боявшаяся ходить с разбитыми коленками. Пацан в юбке. И такая умница. Интересная. И глаза у нее были как у Любови Орловой. 

Илья вынырнул из воспоминаний о несчастной любви к Ниночке и посмотрел на Соло. У него, надо сказать, тоже были глаза Любови Орловой. И это, несомненно, тоже было достоинство, тут уж не откажешь, не увильнешь. 

Страшно захотелось после долгой беседы об искусстве сказать Соло что-нибудь простое и приятное. 

— Красивые у тебя глаза, — как можно серьезнее, чтобы не показаться излишне сентиментальным, выдал Илья. Соло медленно повернулся всем корпусом — до этого он с печальным видом смотрел в окно и наверняка думал о классицизме.

— С тобой все в порядке, большевик? — осторожно спросил Соло. Илья прямо увидел, как црушник напрягся — никак оборону держать собрался? 

— В порядке, — кивнул Илья. — Спокойной ночи. 

И вышел из комнаты. Вот хочешь ты с ним по-человечески, а он...

В ту ночь Илье приснилась Ниночка. Юбка ее солнышком, растрёпанные темные волосы, запах лаванды от них. Только глаза у Ниночки были не зеленые, как тогда, в пионерлагере, а голубые, с очень узнаваемым коричневым пятнышком. Совсем не Ниночкины. 

Много достоинств было у Соло. Он был и ответственным по-своему, надежным даже при всей склонности к импровизации — это все джаз его противный, — и сообразительным. Видимо, обаяние его распространилось и на Илью, и Илья, в общем, с этим смирился. Трудно не смириться, когда начинаешь мало того, что недостатки из списка вычеркивать, заменяя хотя бы на нейтральные характеристики, так еще и мелочи совершенно к делу составления досье не относящиеся, подмечать. Например, как-то Илья надолго завис, наблюдая, как Соло чистит картошку — пальцы ловкие, ножик так и скользит, шкурка тоненькая отходит — просвечивает. Точно так же Илья засмотрелся на процесс сборов Соло на какую-то вечеринку в доме французского посла. Илье надо было выходить позже, прихорашиваться не требовалось — он с черного хода должен был проникнуть в кабинет, пока Соло отвлекал — черт знает, какими методами! — этого самого посла и его холеную жену, похожую на чистокровного скакуна, обвешанного драгоценностями. Потому Илья сидел в своей комнате и через зеркало в коридоре наблюдал, как Соло крутится у гардероба в своей. Илья узрел процесс от начала и до конца и додумался смутиться только когда Соло уже пиджак надевал. Хорош, ничего не скажешь. Ну прямо Марк Бернес в юности. Разве что такого тела у Бернеса никогда не было. Насчет родинки на пояснице Илья уверен не был. У Соло вот он ее разглядел, а у Бернеса как-то не пришлось и, Илья надеялся, не придется. 

Наверное, Соло начал что-то подозревать. Ссоры у них затихли, даже Габи удивлялась, когда заходила на чай — все реже, даже варенье с медом ее не влекли. 

— Ты что, подружился с Соло? — наконец спросила она напрямую громким шепотом. Илья чуть кусок от чашки не откусил.

— Да нет. 

Габи прищурилась, склонила голову к плечу — один в один синичка:

— И тебя очаровал?

— Нет! — рявкнул Илья. Кажется, впервые за все время, прошедшее с их знакомства, Габи Теллер, бесстрашная амазонка, испугалась. Илья не мог понять, чего: его громоподобного рыка или очевидной лжи. 

Хотя, конечно, тут как посмотреть. Ложью это трудно было назвать. Не подружились они с Соло. Просто Илья понял, что недостатков у американского коллеги не так уж много, если окинуть мысленным взором весь список от начала и до конца — тонули все эти «франт», «мот», «язва» и «кобель» в куче мелких, совершенно не вписывающихся в нормальное досье деталей. Ямочки на щеках легко перекрывали грязный язык. Умение не отчаиваться, сохранять голову холодной, да еще и поднять настроение окружающим в минуту, когда все, кажется, сейчас прахом пойдет, искупало любовь к ночным загулам. Искренняя вина, читающаяся в бесстыжих глазах Соло по утрам, когда он будил Илью за полчаса до будильника, потому что шумно мылся в ванной, искупала вообще все на свете. 

«Родинка за ухом», — как-то отметил Илья, сидя за Соло в кустах — следили за объектом. Кажется, отметил вслух, потому что Соло обернулся, стянул наушник и подмигнул:

— Молодец, большевик, разглядел. 

Илья тогда только глаза вытаращил и ничего сказать в свое оправдание не смог. 

«Целуется как в кино», — вздохнул Илья, в бинокль наблюдая за тем, как Соло охмуряет секретаршу банкира, помогавшего беглым фашистам переправлять золото за океан. Потом Илья три дня за губами Соло следил, каждую трещинку выучил. 

На третий день, как бывает в сказках, Соло подошел к нему вплотную, посмотрел снизу вверх и, резко дернув за водолазку на груди, решительно поцеловал его. 

Как в кино. 

Илья ему за это, конечно, дал в глаз. 

Фонарь у Соло засиял тогда ярче и красивее, чем звезды на башнях Кремля. Илья не извинился, Соло тоже, хотя косо поглядывал на Илью потом целую неделю, и в глазах читалось явное непонимание. Илья предпочел тему не педалировать, Соло поползновений больше не делал, Габи вздохнула с облегчением — какое счастье, все как в старые-добрые. Но Илья мучился страшной, антисоветской, противной самой природе мыслью, что поцелуй ему понравился, а по физиономии он Соло съездил только от неожиданности и чисто в воспитательных целях. Но был в фингале и плюс — Илья вдруг осознал, что даже с фиолетово-желтым украшением Соло жутко красивый. «Подлецу все к лицу», — аккуратно вписал Илья в досье. 

В следующий раз целоваться Курякин полез сам. Прекрасно понимая, что Соло — это не хрупкая хотя бы на первый взгляд Габи, Илья миндальничать не стал. Соло он поймал в ванной, когда тот стирал остатки пены с лица и шипел, если задевал все еще больную скулу. Поймал — и вжал в змеевик, на котором банные полотенца сушились, поцеловал крепко, с чувством, сразу, без расшаркиваний, обхватил за талию. Соло странно заскулил.

— Что? — спросил Илья, оторвавшись. 

— Ты мне ребра сломаешь, придурок! — простонал Соло, стараясь выкрутиться сам и выкрутить Илье руки. 

— Извини, — Илья чуть ослабил хватку, и Соло перестал дергаться. — Так нормально?

— Нормально, — кивнул Соло. — Но целуешься ты отвратительно. 

Илья уже приготовился оскорбиться и поставить Соло второй совершенно не портящий природной красоты црушника фингал симметрично первому, как Соло улыбнулся — с ямочками — и заявил:

— Я зато это хорошо делаю. 

Этот пункт в списке Ильи был, задокументированный, подтвержденный. Так что Илья был совсем не против подтвердить его еще раз — для пущей уверенности. 

Каким-то образом они за пару недель добрались до того, что могло обеспечить Илье срок до пяти лет. Какой срок это могло обеспечить Соло, Илья не представлял. А ведь Соло очевидно был рецидивистом — уж больно ловко и просто все получилось. И зверски хорошо. Илья после долго таращился в потолок, пытаясь принять, что впервые в жизни заносит в досье, пусть и выдуманное, строчку «совратитель, мужеложец, рецидивист» в пункт «достоинства».

— Боже мой, — подал голос Соло. Илья, пребывавший в состоянии абсолютной прострации, на автомате откликнулся:

— Бога нет.

Соло сдавленно хохотнул:

— О, нет. Будешь проходить мимо зеркала, Илья, — загляни в него. 

Илья довольно потянулся и отметил: «комплименты делать умеет». На том Илья решил, что продолжать вести это досье не стоит. Слишком много у Соло достоинств, а значит, ни чернил, ни бумаги, пусть даже выдуманных, не напасешься.


End file.
